S B Megszoksz vagy megszöksz
by mioni
Summary: Jobbnak érzed magad náluk, mert azt mondták, te jobbnak születtél. Lenézed őket, mert azt mondták, ők alsóbbrendűek. Képes lennél megölni őket, mert azt mondták, jogod van hozzá. Gyűlölöd őket, mert azt mondták, gyűlölnöd kell őket. De mi van akkor, ha ha


Én a lépcső egyik szélén ültem, ő a másikon. Én a plafonon nyújtózkodó pókot bámultam, ő a padlón masírozó hangyákat figyelte. Én élveztem a mocskot, amiben üldögéltünk, ő elviselte. Ezek a fizikai ellentétek ugyanúgy előjöttek szellemi téren is. Néha egyenesen csodálkoztam rajta, hogy még mindig együtt voltunk. Képtelen voltam elképzelni nélküle az életemet.

Ha ő nem lenne, az azt jelentené, hogy nincs több éjféli találka az északi toronyban, semmi tiltott erdei séta, vagy lógás az órákról. Ilyenkor egyszerre azon kapom magam, hogy minden, amit csinálok, valamilyen szinten kapcsolódik hozzá. Hozzá, Sylviához. Lehet, hogy veszélyes ennyire függeni egy embertől, de nem érdekel. Sőt, talán épp ez az, amiért annyira ragaszkodom hozzá.

Továbbra is a mennyezetet kémleltem; a pók lassan nekikezdett a háza renováláshoz. Eszembe jutott, amikor először hoztam ide Sylviát a Szellemszállásra. Már akkor tudtam, hogy megszállottan rajong az ilyen régi házakért. Emlékszem, alig bírtam visszarángatni Roxfortba, annyira lenyűgözte ez a hely. Én személy szerint azért szeretek idejárni, mert itt meg van engedve a mocsok. A piszok ugyanolyan eleme az épületnek, mint a falak, vagy az ablakok. Itt, ahol nincs legalább egy centiméter vastag porréteg, az már egészen tiszta szobának számít. És ezt imádtam. Szentségtörés lenne egy ilyen házat kitakarítani.

- Tudod - törte meg a csendet, - elképesztő, hogy már vagy egy éve jártok ide, de még egyszer sem jutott eszetekbe egy kis rendet rakni - mondta, miközben mutatóujját végighúzta a poros korláton. Amit mondott, az nagyon nem tetszett, de örültem neki, hogy végre megszólalt, ezért egyszerűen képtelen voltam rá haragudni. És igazából nem is akartam.  
- Ennek elég egyszerű a magyarázata - feleletem mosolyogva.  
Szeméből leplezetlen kíváncsiság áradt.  
- Annyi az egész, hogy tizenhat évesek vagyunk, és fiúk. Nem lenne normális, ha takarításon járna az eszünk.  
- Pff - nevetett. - Ez aztán a magyarázat- mondta, majd valamely hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve abbahagyta a mosolygást. Gondolom, eszébe jutott, hogy neki most mérgesnek kell lennie rám. Pech.  
Egy ideig még tekintetét fürkésztem, vártam, hogy rám néz, vagy valami, de nem.

Nem akartam az egész estémet a pók tanulmányozásával tölteni, úgyhogy úgy döntöttem átugrom azt a részt, amíg arra várok, hogy lecsillapodjon, és rögtön a bocsánatkérésre térek.  
Pedig nekem sokkal több okom lett volna dühösnek lenni, mint neki, mert már megint Piton volt a vita tárgya. Nem lehet igaz, hogy a puszta létezése annak a nyomorultnak ilyen bosszúságot képes okozni.

Sajnálom - mondtam, és próbáltam olyan arcot vágni, mintha _tényleg_ sajnálnám. Bíztam benne, hogy az, amit mondtam és az, ahogy mondtam elegendő lesz ahhoz, hogy Sylvia elfelejtse, miért is volt mérges.  
- Mit? - kérdezett vissza azonnal.  
Ez így nem ér. Igazán értékelhetné, hogy megpróbálok úgy viselkedni, mintha bánnám a dolgot, ahelyett, hogy ilyeneket kérdez.  
- Hogy érted, hogy mit? Sajnálom az egészet - feleltem ártatlanul, és volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem lenne jó ötlet most a szemébe nézni.  
Éreztem, ahogy nő a feszültség a lelkében. A francba.  
- Azt, hogy megint sikerült teljes mértékben megaláznod egy érző lényt csak azért, mert elmaradt egy órád és nem volt mit csinálnod? Vagy azt, hogy most emiatt nem állok veled szóba? - kérdezte sokkal inkább durcásan, mint dühösen.  
Nagyon jól állt neki. De tényleg. A vita hevében és a csend kínos perceiben láthatóan felhevült a teste: Az egyébként habfehér arcára piros foltokat festett forró vére. Nyakán izzadságcseppek csúszdáztak lefelé. Fekete hajtincsei némán bújócskáztak a meleg szellővel. Legtöbbjük a füle mögé rejtőzött, de volt, amelyik a blúz fehér gallérja alatt keresett menedéket. Ajka sápadtan könyörgött azért, hogy valaki megcsókolja. Reméltem, hogy az a valaki én leszek.

- Kérdeztem valamit - mondta meglehetősen barátságtalan hangon.  
Igazából azért nem válaszoltam ez idáig, mert előbb mérlegelni akartam feleletem következményeit. Érdekes, általában nem törődtem a holnappal, de Sylvia esetében hajlandó voltam néha felelősségteljesen is viselkedni. Néha.  
Tehát ha azt mondom, sajnálom, amiért szórakoztam Pitonnal, akkor hazudok, de Sylvia kiengesztelődne. Ha viszont azt mondom, sajnálom, hogy most nem beszél velem, akkor igazat mondok, de Sylvia minden valószínűség szerint az arcomba vágja a karkötőt, amit adtam neki és elviharzik. Mindezt azzal az indokkal, hogy én olyan vagyok, mint a tolvaj, aki nem sajnálja, hogy lopott, csak azt, ha rajtakapják és megbüntetik.  
- Piton nem érző lény - válaszoltam és büszke voltam arra, hogy sikerült ilyen jól kivágnom magam.  
- Hanem? - Arcáról sugárzott az őszinte megdöbbenés.  
- Egy semmirekellő, minden lében kanál, szemét kis mardekáros.  
És akkor még finoman fogalmaztam - tettem hozzá. Persze csak magamban.  
- Ugyanolyan ember, mint én vagy te. Vannak érzései, büszkesége. És...  
- Nem gondolod, hogy halál értelmetlen ez a vita? Egyáltalán mit akarsz? Hogy szeressem Pitont? Hogy legyek a barátja? Hát azt már nem.  
Nem akartam elhinni. Az utolsó előtti estén, amíg még együtt lehetünk, mielőtt elköltözne a menedékházba, itt veszekszünk. Ráadásul pont Piton miatt? Piton?  
- Kezdetnek elég lenne, ha mondjuk nem aláznád meg, ahányszor csak tudod, és nem átkoznád meg, ahányszor csak találkozol vele! Vagy mondjuk az se lenne rossz, ha nem zárnátok be napokra egy mocskos kis gardróbba étlen-szomjan embertelen körülmények között! - ezt már üvöltötte.   
Tényleg üvöltötte? Sylvia, aki még a hangját sem emeli fel, ha nem muszáj, itt üvöltözik velem? Kész. Ennél rosszabb már nem jöhet. De most már legalább értem, miért pont ma este borult ki. Tudtam, hogy ezt a gardróbos történetet már nem tűrné el, ezért hallgattam el előle. De akkor ki mondta el neki?  
- Honnan tudod? - kérdeztem meglepetten.  
- Tényleg igaz? - nézett rám. Mit nézett... Tekintetével lyukat égetett az elmémbe  
- Honnan tudod? - ismételtem meg kissé tagoltabban, de már nem vártam meg a válaszát.  
- Piton. Ugye? Beszéltél vele. Már megint. Pedig tudod, hogy már attól is kivagyok, ha csak a közelébe mész! És mit mondott még? Gondolom, szépen elmesélt mindent. Bár van egy olyan érzésem, hogy azt a részt kihagyta, mikor Jamesre olyan átkot küldött, amibe majdnem belehalt! Ezt nem hagyhattuk annyiban. Muszáj volt valamit tenni, hogy végre felfogja, attól, hogy mardekáros, még nincs joga halálos átkokat lövöldözni úton-útfélen. És hagytunk neki mit enni és inni. Nem vagyunk vadállatok. Csak azt akartuk, hogy gondolja végig, amit tett. Előbb is kijöhetett volna, ha nem olyan makacs! - kiáltottam.  
Elég nehéz olyan valami mellett érvelni, aminek helyességében te sem vagy egészen biztos.  
Lihegtem és éreztem, ahogy a szívem meleg vért pumpál az ereimbe. A szemem kiszáradt, a torkom kapart.  
- Nem Pitonnal beszéltem. Tudod, már nem áll velem szóba. Miattad. - Hangjából szomorúság áradt.  
- Akkor meg honnan...?  
Elfogott a kétségbeesés. Nem értettem. Ez így nem stimmelt. Csak James, Remus, Peter és én tudtunk róla. No meg persze Piton. Legalábbis idáig ezt hittem.  
- Kit érdekel, hogy honnan tudom! - zárta le a dolgot ingerülten. Ha Sylvia egyszer úgy döntött, hogy valamit nem mond el, akkor azt nem is fogja elmondani.  
- Sylvia, kérlek... - Elindultam felé, de szemei olyan fenyegetően villantak rám, hogy félúton meg kellett állnom.  
Arcát kezeibe temette, nem mondott semmi mást. Úgy döntöttem, aki mer, az nyer, és óvatosan odaültem mellé a lépcsőre. Nem tiltakozott.

A köztünk lévő néhány milliméter jobban kínzott, mint bármilyen átok a világon. Kapkodva vette a levegőt. Nem tudtam, hogy a nyári hőségtől szenved ennyire, vagy a lelkében izzó dühtől. Csak remélni tudtam, hogy nem az utóbbiról van szó.

- Mit akarsz? Mit tegyek? - fordultam hozzá végső kétségbeesésemben.   
Mikor szürkületkor ide indultam, nem gondoltam volna, hogy így fog végződni a napom.  
- Inkább mit ne tegyél - válaszolta komoran. Mély levegőt vett.  
- Sirius...  
Ebben a pillanatban megállt az idő. Legalábbis számomra. Hallottam, ahogy a szívem dobban egyet, majd elhallgat. Tudtam, hogy mit fog mondani. Egyszerűen csak tudtam. Semmi jóstehetség vagy ilyesmi. Azok a szemek... többet mondanak bármely kristálygömbnél a világon. Idáig azt hittem, ez a ma esti vita is ugyanolyan, mint a többi. A végén majd ugyanúgy kibékülünk, mint máskor is. De ahogy belenéztem azokba a szemekbe, tudtam, hogy ezúttal többről van szó. Bizonytalanság marta a szívemet: Nem tudtam, hol leszek pár óra múlva. Vajon a békülés édes perceit fogom élvezni, vagy a magány egyhangú csendjét átkozni?

- Én ezt nem csinálom tovább - mondta bizonytalanul.  
- Legalább nézz a szemembe, és úgy mondd! - A hangomból áradó hideg közöny még engem is meglepett.  
- Mindkettőnknek kell egy kis idő, hogy átgondoljuk a dolgokat. A nyáron...  
- Mondd ki! - követeltem.  
Nem mondta.  
Rám nézett.  
Azt kívántam, inkább ütne, üvöltene, vagy amit csak akar, de ne nézzen rám így. Az arcán fájdalom, szeretet, aggodalom, harag, megvetés, kétségbeesés. Ezek külön-külön mind kezelhetőek. De mikor szövetkeznek ellened, az maga a pokol.

Többet nem szólt hozzám. Felállt és elhagyta a szobát. Mielőtt kilépett volna az ajtón, megállt. Éreztem, hogy valamit mondani akar. Még a fejét is oldalra fordította. Csak néhány fokkal, de nekem éppen elég volt ahhoz, hogy elhiggyem; újra hallani fogom a hangját. Aztán úgy döntött, mégsem. Vissza se nézett.

Nem hagyhattam, hogy így menjen el. Így nem. De mivel tarthattam volna vissza?  
Reméltem, hogy az alatt a néhány másodperc alatt, míg utána rohanok, eszembe jut valami, amivel maradásra bírhatom.

- Ne menj el - kérleltem.  
Gratulálok, Sirius, ez biztos meggyőzi majd, hogy maradnia kell.  
Legnagyobb megdöbbenésemre Sylvia megállt és a falnak vetette hátát. Eddig jó. De hogyan tovább?  
Egy földszinti szobában értem utol.  
Itt valamivel világosabb volt. Pedig ugyanolyan bedeszkázott ablak gondoskodott a homályról, mint a ház többi szobájában. Viszont az egyik deszka nemrég belefáradhatott az évekig tartó kapaszkodásba, mert úgy döntött, véget vet életének, és a mélybe vetette magát. Még most is ott pihent a sarokban. Sírja a néma büszkeség. Feláldozta magát azért, hogy a fény akadálytalanul táncolhasson keresztül a maszatos ablaküvegen.  
Még egy különlegessége volt a szobának, amiről viszont csak két ember tudott.  
Itt csókoltam meg először Sylviát. Vajon tudta, hol vagyunk?

- Miért gyűlölöd annyira Pitont? Miért? - kérdezte végső elkeseredésében.  
Láttam rajta, hogy fogalma sincs a dologról.  
Tényleg nem tudta, miért.   
- Hogy miért gyűlölöm Pitont? - kérdeztem vissza.  
A választ tudtam. Azt viszont nem, hogy meg akarom e mondani Sylviának.  
Üvöltött róla, hogy elege van az egészből. De akkor sem hagyhat engem így itt.  
Kék szemeiből éhség sugárzott. Éhség, amit csak a válaszom csillapíthatott.

Úgysem értené meg. Vagy ha igen, még akkor sem tartaná helyesnek. Nem Pitont gyűlöltem, hanem azt, amit jelentett nekem. Képtelen voltam válaszolni neki.  
- Ígérd meg, hogy vigyázol magadra. Ígérd meg - követeltem.  
Mindössze ennyit bírtam mondani.

Fekete szempillái tövében apró könnycseppek üldögéltek, kéz a kézben. Türelmetlenül várták a percet, hogy végre útnak indulhassanak. Szembogara csalódottságról dalolt.  
- Ígérem - mondta, és hangja szabályosan elcsuklott.  
Ajkába harapott, majd megfordult és fejét lehajtva a ház homályába menekült.

- Hogy miért gyűlölöm Pitont? - kérdeztem immáron magamtól. Sylvia ezt már nem hallhatta. Ahogy nem hallhatta a választ sem.

Piton minden, ami én nem vagyok. Ugyanonnan indultunk, de mikor döntések elé kerültünk, mindig mást választottunk. Olyan varázslócsaládokból származunk, amelyek nem éppen mugliszeretetükről híresek. Ő a Mardekárba került, velem ellentétben. Látni kellett volna anyámat, mikor megmondtam neki. Teljesen kiborult, hetekig nem is beszélt velem. Akkor, tizenegy évesen szégyelltem magam, amiért griffendéles vagyok. Undorodtam a háztársaimtól. Minden nap végig kellett néznem, ahogy a mardekárosok vonulnak a folyosókon, és ahányszor csak rájuk néztem, azt jutott eszembe: "Én is ott lehetnék közöttük". De nem voltam. Az iskola első két éve teljes kudarc mind tanulás, mind barátok terén. Mindig arra gondoltam, mennyivel jobb lenne minden, ha a Mardekárba kerültem volna. De nem így történt.

Egy másik világban éltem. Állandóan arról fantáziáltam, milyen lehet Pitonék klubhelyisége, mit csinálnak éjszakánként, kinek mi lehet a beceneve. Úgy éreztem, minden, ami körülöttem van, rossz. Meg voltam róla győződve, hogy valahol valaki valamit nagyon elszúrt, és ezért kerültem én, Sirius Black a Griffendélbe. Egy dolog volt, ami tartotta bennem a lelket: A remény. Minden reggel azzal a gondolattal ébredtem, hogy talán ez lesz az a nap, mikor észreveszik a hibát. Ezért általában vidáman kezdtem a napokat. Délelőtt már egészen morcos voltam, amiért még nem jöttek szólni, hogy igazából a Mardekárban lenne a helyem. Délután általában duzzogtam és mindenkihez volt egy rossz szavam. Majd az este közeledtével gyakran teljes letargiába zuhantam.

Mindemellett tiszta szívemből gyűlöltem a Teszlek Süveget. Időm jelentős részét abszurdabbnál abszurdabb tervek szövögetésével töltöttem. A cél a Süveg megkaparintása és tökéletes megsemmisítése volt. Ha jól emlékszem, a tűzhalált találtam a legmegfelelőbb büntetésnek számára. Több ok miatt esett erre a választásom. Leginkább azért, mert ez volt a legbiztosabb módszer; hiszen egy marék hamuból aligha lehet újra Teszlek Süveget varázsolni. Másrészt az égés nem túl gyors folyamat és pokolian fájhat. Ez volt a legkevesebb, amit érdemelt azok után, hogy a Griffendélbe juttatott.

A hatalmas családi összejövetelek kedvenc időtöltése volt Pitont és engem összehasonlítgatni. Dicsérték, amiért olyan tehetséges a bájitalok főzésében, és örömmel nyugtázták érdeklődését a sötét varázslatok iránt. Én persze mindig "olyan hihetetlenül lusta" voltam, és még a "házimanókkal is úgy bántam, mintha emberi lények lennének". Állandóan azt hallgathattam, hogy miért nem vagyok ugyanolyan, mint Piton. Aztán jött James. És mindent megváltoztatott. James, az ízig-vérig griffendéles, a kviddiccsbajnok. Pont az a fajta, akiknek még csak a jelenlétét sem voltam képes elviselni. És mégis. Ő más volt. Képtelen voltam nem foglalkozni vele. Első pillanatban tudtam, mikor megláttam: _"Én ezt az embert vagy nagyon fogom gyűlölni, vagy elképesztő módon fogom szeretni."_ A mai napig nem tudom, hogy alakult ki közöttünk barátság. De nem is érdekel. Miután barátok lettünk, egyre inkább úgy éreztem, hogy én vagyok a normális, és nem a családom.

Ettől kezdve a karácsonyokat és a szüneteket a Roxfortban töltöttem. Mindenhol jobb volt, mint otthon. Otthon. Mondjuk inkább azt, a ház, amelyben gyerekkoromban éltem. Pitont viszont már nem volt olyan egyszerű elkerülni. Tekintete ugyanazt sugallta minden egyes alkalommal, mikor találkoztunk: "Nem vagy elég jó ahhoz, hogy Black legyél." Közös órák, közös étkezések. Eleinte nem beszéltünk egymással, és úgy tűnt, ezzel minden meg van oldva. De egy idő után már a puszta jelenléte is irritált. Aztán sokat piszkáltuk egymást, bár inkább csak szóban. Viszont negyedik év végén egy délutáni veszekedés alkalmával azt vettem észre, elönt a vágy, hogy megüssem. Fizikai fájdalmat akartam neki okozni.

Egész éjjel tekeregtünk. Hajnal felé indultunk vissza. Az alagút nyirkos volt és alig láttam, hova lépek. Néhány nappali bogár hangosan szitkozódott, amiért felvertük őket álmukból.  
A homály nem zavart. A lelkem valami sokkal sötétebb helyen vergődött.

Ott álldogáltam a lépcsőn. De már vagy öt perce. Ugyanazt láttam magam előtt, mint egy éve legutóbbi látogatásom alkalmával: egy koromfekete ajtót. Ugyanolyan semmitmondóan meredt most is a világba, mint akkor. De valahogy mégsem volt minden ugyanaz. Az ajtó nem változott semmit sem. Én viszont igen.

Kezdtem furcsán érezni magam, amiért nem merek belépni a saját házamba. Ahogy az ajtón tekergőző ezüstkígyóra pillantottam, egy torz arc kacsintott vissza rám. Az enyém. Hihetetlen, milyen tisztává lehet varázsolni egy ilyen tárgyat, amit nap mint nap emberek, vagy éppen hogy nem emberek tapogatnak összevissza zsíros mancsaikkal. A művelethez három dologra van szükség: egy rongyra, egy házimanóra, és négy-öt óráig tartó kemény munkára. Persze, mindez nem probléma egy manó számára. Őszinte boldogság sugárzik belőle, ahányszor csak rábízzák ezt a nemes feladatot. Mocskos ujjlenyomatokat letakarítani egy nyamvadt kopogtatóról - ez olyan számára, mint kisgyereknek egy tábla csokoládé. De a leggusztustalanabb az egészben, hogy én voltam az egyedüli a családomban, aki ezt betegesnek találta. Nem azt mondom, hogy szabadítsuk fel a házimanókat, nem. A szolgálat a vérükben van. Történelmük, kultúrájuk szerves része. De mi a fenéért nem lehet olyan munkát végeztetni velük, aminek értelme is van!

Mély levegőt vettem, majd ujjammal megcirógattam a kígyó fémes buksiját. A vérem igazolta személyemet, így az ajtó kérés nélkül is feltárult. Ahogy magam mögött hagytam a kinti világ hőségét és beléptem a hűs házba, egy idézet járt a fejemben:  
"Ki itt belépsz, hagyj fel minden reménnyel!"

Otthon, édes otthon.

Nem éppen az a látvány fogadott, amire számítottam. A szokásos csend és rend úgy tűnt, elutazott valahova pihenni pár napra, mert hogy itt nem voltak, az egyszer biztos. A lépcsőn itt-ott egy-egy kartondoboz lógatta a lábát, a korlátnál az előszoba felcsavart szőnyege ácsorgott Ugyanazt érezte volna egy idegen is, ha belép a házba, mint én, annyira nyilvánvaló volt: Semmi sincs a helyén. Emberek egy csoportja székeket cipelt ki az étkezőből, mialatt társaik óriási cserepes virágokat hurcolásztak jobbra-balra. Virágok. Színes virágok a Black házban. Ez csak egy dolgot jelenthetett.

- Oh, te vagy az. Úgy tudtuk, csak jövő héten érkezel.  
Bocs, hogy élek - jegyeztem meg magamban, majd köszöntem:  
- Szia, anya - mondtam, majd egy mosolyt erőltettem az arcomra. Anya utálta, ha boldog vagyok. Így amikor csak tudtam, úgy csináltam, mintha az lennék.  
Még mindig ott álltam az előszobában, mellettem a ládám. Anya meg sem próbált úgy tenni, mintha örülne annak, hogy lát. Jó. Ha ő így, hát majd én is így.  
Sosem tudtam eldönteni édes jó anyámról, hogy szép e vagy sem. Nem volt nagy mandulavágású szeme, vagy gyönyörű alakja. De járása kecses volt, arca sokatmondó. Csak ne használt volna annyi festéket. Mikor még kicsi voltam, sokat gondolkodtam azon, vajon milyen lehet smink nélkül. Egyetlen egyszer sem sikerült igazán elképzelnem. Mióta csak az eszemet tudtam, ajka élénkpiros rúzsban fürdött, szempillái pedig több réteg fekete festékben bűnhődtek. Túl sok smink. Ez volt az ő baja. Ahogy a lépcső aljára ért, szinte hallottam, ahogy ruhája egy számmal kisebb testért könyörög, bár azért még így is jól állt neki.  
- Hát, üdv újra itthon - mondta teljesen közömbösen.  
Itthon? Már akinek.  
Sugárzott róla, hogy gondolatai máshol járnak. Túl nagy kérés lett volna, hogy egy percet szánjon rám az életéből.  
- Akkor én most azt hiszem, felmegyek a szobámba - jelentettem ki és úgy is tettem. Még mindig rossz hangulatom volt Sylvia meg az egész világ miatt, és nem akartam egy veszekedéssel indítani.

Az emeleten mindenki, akivel csak találkoztam, takarított. De még hogy! Sepertek, sikáltak, súroltak. Most is a jól bevált módszert alkalmazták: rongy, házimanó és néhány óra izzasztó munka. Végül is, ami ennyire hatékony, azon miért változtatnánk?

A szobámban halotti csend uralkodott. Ezek szerint itt már járt a manókból verbuvált kivégzőosztag. Én azért még nem adtam fel, és túlélők után kutattam. Megvizsgáltam a szekrények alját, a kandallót, még az ágy alá is benéztem. Sehol semmi. Természetesen tökéletesen végezte a munkáját a kis csapat. Minden egyes pókocskát likvidáltak a szemetek. A bogarak is mind egy szálig eltűntek. Sőt, még a porcicákkal is végeztek. Minden ragyogott és a helyén volt. Fúj. Rosszul voltam a gondolattól, hogy másnapra az összes szoba _ilyen_ lesz, mint ez itt. Bódítóan tiszta és abnormálisan rovarmentes. És mindezt csak azért, mert holnap este fényűző fogadást rendeznek a Black család házában.

- Örülök, hogy látlak, Sirius.  
- Na persze - mosolyogtam.  
- Azt hittem, nem jössz haza a fogadásra. Te sosem rajongtál az ilyen... összejövetelekért.  
- Senki sem szólt róla. Ha tudom, még maradtam volna néhány napot Jamesnél.  
- Most már mindegy. Kibírod, ne félj - mondta Reg.  
- Én is tudom, hogy kibírom. Nem az a baj. Egyszerűen csak nem akarom kibírni.

Reg volt az egyedüli, akinek a jelenlétét fél óránál tovább is el bírtam viselni. Nem voltunk barátok, azt azért nem. De őt még nem fertőzték meg teljesen a család évszázados eszméi. Még nem vált aranyvérű fanatikussá. Még nem.  
Sokszor figyeltem az iskolában. Felelősséggel tartoztam érte, az öcsém volt, az egyetlen. Naponta csak háromszor találkoztunk: reggelinél, ebédnél, vacsoránál. Nem sok, de több mint a semmi. Mindig úgy ültem, hogy jó rálátásom legyen a mardekáros asztalra. Eleinte szándékosan, aztán már csak megszokásból.

Emlékszem, kiskoromban mennyi időt töltöttünk együtt. Tipikus báty-öccs kapcsolatunk volt. Ha kalózosat játszottunk, én voltam a rettenthetetlen kapitány, ő egyszerű közlegény. Ha indiánost, én voltam a bölcs nagyfőnök, ő pedig csak egy vérszomjas harcos. Gyakran játszottunk ilyen szerepjátékokat. Egy idő után már különféle neveket is adtunk magunknak, és mindig kitaláltunk valamilyen alaptörténetet. Kedvenc karakterem a rendőrfőnök volt: Mr. Smith, a város ura. Mindenről tudtam, ami Black városban történt. Tele volt a ház az informátoraimmal. Locsi-fecsi házimanókat és megfélemlített szellemeket alkalmaztam a kapitányság felderítő részlegében. Regnek az elvetemült bérgyilkos, Dilis Bob bőrébe kellett bújnia. Egyébként szerintem élvezte a rossz fiú szerepét. Egyik alkalommal épp a jelentésemet írtam a főhadiszálláson, amikor befutott egy hívás. Az egyik álruhás megfigyelő látta Dilis Bobot, amint megérkezik Mary konyhájába, ismertebb nevén az étkezőbe, és reggelit rendel. Több se kellett nekem. Felkaptam a revolverem, ami akkor épp az újonnan kapott varázspálcámnak felelt meg. Már vagy egy hete kaptam, de még mindig nem bírtam betelni vele. Lenyűgözött az, hogy egy ilyen átlagos külsővel megáldott bot mekkora dolgokra képes. Szóval zsebembe süllyesztettem a fegyverem, magamra terítettem fekete talárom és útnak indultam le a földszintre. Sietnem kellett, néhány szelet kenyeret nem tart túl soká megenni. Sikerült viszonylag rövid idő alatt odaérnem, mivel ismertem Black város minden sikátorát és titkos átjáróját.

Az étkező bejáratánál habozni kezdtem. Mi van, ha számít az érkezésemre? Vigyáznom kell, lehet, hogy ott van Anya és Apa is. Civilek nem sérülhetnek meg. Ez alapszabály volt: Anya megtiltotta, hogy az "unalmas kis játékainkkal" megzavarjuk a rendet, és a ház berendezéseiben kárt tegyünk. Leguggoltam és az előszobai páfrány leveleinek takarásában bekukkantottam a helyiségbe. Én voltam a legjobb nyomolvasó messze a vidéken, így az asztalon hagyott piszkos tányérok és félig üres poharak egyértelművé tették számomra, hogy Anyáék már megreggeliztek. Tökéletes. Jobban szemügyre vettem a szobát. A körözött személy ott ült az egyik széken nem is sejtve, hogy életében pillanatokon belül drasztikus változások fognak bekövetkezni. Annyira ártatlannak és gyermekinek tűnt... Nem, engem nem fog megtéveszteni a külseje. Előhúztam a pálcámat, hátha szükségem lesz rá, és behatoltam.

- Állj, vagy lövök! - ordítottam, és pálcámmal a gyanúsított fejére céloztam.  
Bob úgy nézett rám, mintha fagyasztó bűbájt küldtem volna rá, pedig nem is. Kezében a mogyoróvajkrémes szendvics mozdulatlanul várta, hogy döntsék már el mi lesz a sorsa. Két másodperccel ezelőtt a fiú még arra készült, hogy a szájába gyömöszöli azt a szerencsétlen kenyeret, de most úgy tűnt, nem tudja, mihez kezdjen. És nekem ezt kellett kihasználnom. Közelebb léptem az asztalhoz, nem kapkodva, szépen lassan. Nem volt szerencsém, Bob felett átvette az irányítást a józanész; futásnak eredt. Megszoktam, hogy egy közönséges, varázslásra alkalmatlan fadarab a pisztolyom, ezért elfelejtettem lőni. A legtöbb, amit tehettem az volt, hogy utána hajítottam a pálcám. Ez viszont nem volt elegendő ahhoz, hogy megállítsam. Üldözőbe vettem.

Az étkezőnek két ajtaja van. Az egyik az előszobába, a másik a szabadba nyílik. Bob mindig az udvar felé menekült. Rossz választás. A kertben csak az üvegház, a medence, és néhány fa mögé tudott elrejtőzni, miközben a házban temérdek búvóhely állt rendelkezésére. Ráadásul az udvaron csak egyfelé mehetett: amerre a kövezett út vitte. Hétéves volt és még mindig félt a növényektől. Mondjuk lehet, hogy én is félnék mindentől, ami zöld és él, ha négyéves koromban megtámadott és majdnem megfojtott volna egy kifejlett ördöghurok. Számomra érthetetlen módon Anyáékat nem különösebben izgatta, hogy Regnek ilyen fóbiája van. Meg voltak róla győződve, hogy majd csak kinövi. De én, mint kötelességtudó báty, nem voltam hajlandó hagyni, hogy az öcsém ilyen betegségben szenvedjen. No meg persze unalmas volt már, hogy sosem tudunk kint az udvaron játszani, csak bent a ház falain belül.

Mikor hat éves lett, úgy éreztem, megérett rá, hogy kikúráljam. Így mialatt ő a születésnapi tortáját rágcsálta, én nekiláttam a gyógyító hadműveletem végrehajtásához. Első ötletem az volt, hogy reggeltől estig cukkolom, aztán majd csak megjön az esze. Hát nem jött meg. Ezt követően próbáltam elmagyarázni neki, hogy igen, vannak veszélyes növények, de nem itt, a mi kertünkben és az az ördöghurok, ami kis híján végzett vele, a közeli Setét Rengetegből szökött meg, de többé már nem árthat neki. Nem hitt nekem. Mivel a "Többet ésszel, mint erővel!" mondás nem jött be, gondoltam, majd a "Többet erővel, mint ésszel" működni fog. Ezért egyik éjszaka, amíg Reg álomországban lófrált, fogtam, takaróstul kihurcoltam a kertbe és rágurítottam a fűre, majd mint aki jól végezte dolgát, lefeküdtem aludni. Reggel arra ébredtem, hogy valaki sikoltozik. Mint később kiderült, Reg volt az. Teljesen kiborult attól, hogy mikor hajnalban kinyitotta a szemét, több száz velejéig gonosz fűszál bámult vissza rá. Jó, beismerem, nem volt túl jó ötlet a szabadban éjszakáznia, de ekkor már iszonyú dühös voltam, és kezdtem elveszíteni a reményt, hogy valaha is normális lesz az öcsém. Ráadásul utáltam veszíteni. Viszont még mindig tartottam magam a többet erővel, mint ésszel elvhez. Úgyhogy Reg elé álltam, és megígértem neki, hogy bármi, legyen zöld vagy zöld, tüskés vagy gyors, szóval bármi is támadná meg, míg a szabadban játszunk, én, a nagy és erős bátyja megvédem mindennel szemben. Hiába esküdöztem, nem volt hajlandó kijönni velem. Ráadásul ahányszor a nagy, erős és báty szavak egymás után elhagyták a számat, Reg hitetlenkedve meredt rám, ami enyhén szólva nem tett jót az önbecsülésemnek. Úgyhogy ezt a megvédős dolgot is hanyagolni kezdtem. Jó pár hete semmi újjal nem próbálkoztam. Viszont, ahogy ott a köveken sétáltam és Dilis Bob, alias Reg után kutattam, eszembe jutott valami. Valami nagyon jó.

Kiléptem a szabadba, tarkómon máris éreztem a nap álmosan cirógató ujjait. Igazi késő tavaszi délelőtt volt. Az udvar keleti részén rikító virágok szomjaztak az árnyékban, miközben körülöttük pillangók keresték a megfelelő helyet, ahol végre nekikezdhetnek reggelijük elfogyasztásának. Emellett az éjszaka lehullott esőcseppek nemrég megunták a napozást, ezért párologni kezdtek, ennek következtében pedig az egész kertet a fülledtség ragadós érzése járta át.

Körülnéztem, vajon merre lehet Reg. Nem láttam. _Most nincs idő játékra_ - gondoltam. Minél hamarabb ki akartam próbálni, ami eszembe jutott.  
- Reg! - kiáltottam - Gyere elő! Már nem vagyok rendőr!  
Pillanatokon belül megjelent az üvegház egyik sarkánál. Csak a fejét dugta ki, nem bízott bennem. Nem csoda, én se bíztam volna magamban. Már annyiszor csináltam vele ilyet. Mikor már nem volt kedvem a keresgéléshez, kiabálni kezdtem, hogy vége a játéknak. Ilyenkor előjött, és a hajsza folytatódott.

Na, gyere ide. _Tényleg_ vége - ismételtem meg, és akkor először tényleg komolyan is gondoltam.  
Kétkedve nézett rám, és azt hittem, ott marad, ahol van. Nem így lett. Elindult felém, igaz nem túl gyorsan, de a lényeg az volt, hogy nem nekem kellett előráncigálnom. Bizonytalanul lépkedett, mintha a lába alatt nem vékony kőlapok lettek volna, hanem valami roskadozó fahíd. A tákolmány alatt viszont nem szakadék várta a gyanútlan átkelőt, hanem fűcsomók éber serege. Hű, de félelmetes! Ezen a hasonlaton mosolyognom kellett. A képzeletemben épp halálra csiklandozta Reget néhány pimasz fűszál, mikor végre valahára odaért hozzám.

Megállt előttem, láttam rajta, hogy zavarban van, nem tudta, hogyan viselkedjen, mit akarok tőle. Mindketten a köves úton álltunk. Én a szélén, Reg a közepén, nehogy néhány magasra nőtt fűszál támadást intézhessen ellene. Ekkor még egy lépést tettem, de nem előre, hanem oldalra.  
A fűre.  
Regnek óriásira kerekedtek a szemei, alig kapott levegőt, és össze-vissza hebegett-habogott. Tudtam, hogy ezt fogja csinálni. Olyan kiszámítható.  
- Si-Sirius! Menj onnan! - Hangjában őszinte aggodalom csengett. Nagyokat nyelt és elindult felém, de ahogy a kőlap széléhez ért, természetesen megtorpant. A túlélési ösztön erősebb volt benne, mint a megmentési. Erre számíthattam volna.  
- Sirius! Ne mozdulj! Hívok segítséget! - Ennek ellenére még mindig ott állt, mozdulni se bírt. Testét átjárta a félelem fagyos lehelete.  
- Nem mész te sehova se - jelentettem ki. Direkt megpróbáltam mélyebb hangon beszélni, ettől sokkal inkább hangzott parancsnak, mint kijelentésnek. Anya is így szokta csinálni.  
- Hogyhogy nem? - kérdezte egyik szemöldökét felhúzva, ezzel is jelezve, hogy nem érti miért nem. Úgy tűnt, a kezdeti sokk elmúlt, és már hozzászokott a gondolathoz, hogy ott állok a füvön és még mindig élek. De ennyi nem volt elég a teljes felgyógyuláshoz.

Tudod, Reg, hazudtam neked, mikor azt mondtam, ezek a fűszálak teljesen ártalmatlanok. Igazából ezek itt mind zöld, velejéig gonosz, számító kis dögök.  
Mire a mondókám végére értem, Reg már vissza is menekült a kőlap közepére.  
- Téged pedig nem véletlenül bántott az az ördöghurok, mikor még pici voltál. Van benned valami, amit nem szeretnek a növények. Ne is kérdezd, nem tudom, micsoda. Ezen nem tudsz változtatni. De ettől még nem kell életed végéig négy fal között élned.  
- Nem? - mondta ő.  
Néha már az agyamra ment azzal, hogy mindig mindent visszakérdezett.  
Reg egyre gyanakvóbban és egyre összezavarodottabban nézett rám. Fogalma sem volt, hova akarok kilyukadni.  
- Persze hogy, nem. Ha valaki árt neked, nem az a megoldás, hogy elmenekülsz előle. Akkor csak örökké bántani fog, és sohasem lesz vége a szenvedésnek. Ezt te sem akarhatod - zártam le ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.  
- Hát nem, de...  
- Figyelj. Egyszerű. Mi Blackek vagyunk. Mi senkitől se félünk. Se növénytől, se állattól, sem pedig embertől. Na jó, talán, Winston bácsitól igen, de ő öreg, úgyhogy őt nem vesszük figyelembe.  
- De Apa fél Anyától.  
- Az más. Ők Anya és Apa.  
Az, hogy ők Anya és Apa, mindent megmagyarázott.  
- Szóval nekünk senki sem mer ártani. Ugye, tudod, miért van ez? - Olyan hangom kérdeztem, mintha a válasz annyira egyértelmű lenne. A várt hatás nem maradt el. Reg lehajtotta fejét, és azt hitte, így nem veszem észre, mennyire szégyelli magát, amiért nem tudja a jó megoldást.  
- Nem azért, mert mi olyan kedvesek vagyunk mindenkihez. Nem. Voltak emberek, akik igenis bántani akartak minket. De megmutattuk nekik, hogy ehhez nincs joguk.  
Igazából nem tudtam, voltak-e ilyen emberek, de ez most nem számított.  
Reg néhány pillanatig csendben gondolkodott, majd kibökte, mit nem ért.  
- Hogyan mutattátok meg?  
Szám széles mosolyra húzódott. Végre elérkeztünk a jó részhez. Még mindig a füvön álltam.  
- Így.  
Jó magasra felugrottam, majd jó hangosan visszaérkeztem a fűre. Direkt odacsaptam a talpam.  
Reg először nem értette. De aztán arcvonásai meglágyultak a hirtelen felismerés hatására.   
- Megmutatjuk nekik, hogy képesek vagyunk elpusztítani őket. És nem csak képesek vagyunk, de ha szükséges, meg is tesszük.  
Újabb érzelmek jelentek meg szemében. Aggodalom és félelem. El nem tudtam képzelni, mi miatt aggódhat.  
- Te Sirius... - kezdte óvatosan, mintha tudta volna, hogy nem fog nekem tetszeni, amit mondani akar.  
- Mi az? - kérdeztem kissé idegesen.  
- Ez nem fáj a fűnek?  
Ah. Ezek szerint semmit sem értett meg.  
- Ez lenne a _lényeg_, Reg.  
- Oh! - fakadt ki most már mosolyogva.  
Na végre. Valami azonban még mindig zavarta.  
- Azt mondtad, van bennem valami, amit nem szeretnek...  
Na, most én voltam az, aki nem tudtam, hova akar kilyukadni. De azért az megnyugtatott, hogy feltétel nélkül hitt abban, amit előzőleg tőlem hallott.  
- Igen, azt mondtam. És?  
- És azt is mondtad, hogy nem kell mást tennem, csak fájdalmat okozni nekik, akkor majd nem fognak bántani.  
- Hát ezt nem mondtam, de úgy van, ahogy mondod.  
Mi járhat a fejében?  
- De hogy lennék én képes a világ összes növényét letaposni...?  
Egy pillanatig nem tudtam, erre mit válaszoljak. Aztán eszembe jutott valami, amit Apának mondott az egyik barátja nemrég.  
- Nem kell mindet megölni. Elég, ha néhányukkal végzel. A túlélők majd elhíresztelik, ki vagy és mire vagy képes. Így olyanok sem mernek majd bántani, akik még csak nem is találkoztak veled. Na, hogy tetszik?  
Izmai megfeszültek, szabálytalanul vette az éltető levegőt. Úgy tűnt, arra készül, hogy visszaszökik a házba.  
- Most te is bebizonyíthatod, hogy Black vagy - mondtam ki a kulcsszót.  
Melyik gyerek ne akarna bizonyítani?  
Némi töprengést követően egy határozott lépést tett a kőlap széle felé.  
Már csak arra volt szüksége, hogy valaki meglökje és útnak indítsa.  
- Gyere - mondtam és felé nyújtottam a kezem.  
Reg mosolya minden szenvedésemért kárpótolt.

A délutánt vad ugrálással töltöttük a füvön.

Amíg a Roxfortban voltam gyakran hiányoltam a szobám. Vagy legalább egy helyet, ahol egyedül lehetek egy kicsit, és nem kell attól tartanom, hogy Remus vagy valaki megzavar. Szeretek a barátaimmal lenni, de nem a nap minden percében. Jamesnek egész nap emberekre volt szüksége, hogy jól érezze magát. Időnként nem is tudtam eldönteni, hogy velem, vagy csak _valakivel_ akar lenni. Ha őt egyedül hagytuk, már rögtön magányos is volt. Nekem szükségem volt rá, hogy magamra maradjak néhanapján. Sosem értettem, mi az összefüggés az egyedüllét és a magány között. Sőt. Leginkább akkor voltam magányos, mikor óriási társaság vett körbe.

Utáltam azokat az ágyakat az iskola hálótermeiben. Kemények, és olyan merevek voltak. Ráadásul túl kicsik. Egy fiatal kis kölyök még kényelmesen elfért bennük, de egy jó erőben lévő tizenhat éves fiú aligha. Túl rövidek, és túl keskenyek. Na meg azok a baldachinok! Mint valami tündérmese elfuserált színpadi kellékei. Nem hogy pihenni nem tudtam azokban az ágyakban, de még csak rájuk nézni se bírtam. Ezek után ne csodálkozzon Dumbledore, ha éjszaka nem alvással, hanem mászkálással töltöttük időnk nagy részét. Persze, nem én voltam az egyetlen, aki nem tudott aludni azokban a borzalmas ágyakban.

Harmadikos koromban másik hálóterembe kerültem. Az új szobámat Jamesszel, Remusszal és Peterrel voltam kénytelen megosztani. Akkoriban ez számomra annyit jelentett, hogy négy ostoba griffendéles helyett hárommal kell osztoznom a lakhelyemen. Egyébként azért kellett elköltöznöm, mert a régi szobatársaim nem igazán értékelték a humorom és nem voltak hajlandóak együtt lakni velem. Igazából visszagondolva nem hibáztatom őket. Az iskola első két évében tényleg nagyon bunkó voltam mindenkivel. De lássuk be, nem volt túl egyszerű szembesülni azzal, hogy mindenkinek csak csalódást okoztam, és a rokonaim is úgy tekintenek rám, mint a család fekete bárányára. Pedig én semmit nem tettem, amivel ezt érdemeltem volna. És mégis azok, akikkel idáig együtt játszottam, beszélgettem, nevettem, a beosztási ceremónia után úgy néztek rám, mintha leprás volnék. Még jó, hogy sosem érdekelt, mit gondolnak rólam. Azt viszont sajnos már nem tudtam figyelmen kívül hagyni, hogy mit gondolok magamról. Én pedig kiszolgáltatottnak és hasznavehetetlennek éreztem magam. Mint valami nyomorék.

Nem akarok lemenni arra az átkozott fogadásra.

Apám elképesztő tud lenni. Hihetetlen színészi képességekkel lett megáldva. De néha már nagyon fárasztó. Mindig is tudta, hogy rühellem a család barátait, a család hagyományait, sőt lassan az egész családot. Ennek ellenére makacsul ragaszkodott a formaságokhoz. Úgy kezelt, mintha én is _közülük_ való lennék. Pedig abszolút tisztában volt vele, hogy ez nem igaz. Eleinte azt hittem, egyszerűen nem képes elfogadni, hogy a legidősebb fia, az elsőszámú utód nem kér a mocskos örökségből, és ezért viselkedik úgy, mintha minden a legnagyobb rendben lenne. Aztán rájöttem, hogy ő nagyon is felfogta a helyzetet, de úgy gondolta, a legmegfelelőbb büntetés az lesz, ha rákényszerít, hogy elfoglaljam az engem megillető helyet a családban. Igaza volt.  
Azt viszont nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy azért marasztal mindig, mert szüksége van rám, vagy mert azt akarja, hogy ugyanúgy szenvedjek én is, mint ő. Mert hogy ő szenvedett, az biztos. Oh, de még hogy! Anyám az őrületbe kergette, Regtől szabályosan rettegett, a "barátai" pedig csak a múltjára emlékeztették. De neki már nem volt hova menekülnie. Neki már nem.

Néha úgy éreztem, hogy Apa ugyanolyan áldozat ebben a világban, mint akármelyik másik sárvérű. Jó... őrá nem vadásztak és nem is fognak vadászni halálfalók. De! Neki sincs választása, hogy mi akar lenni. Aranyvérű, és ezért úgy is kell viselkednie. Ha valahonnan a lelke mélyéből előbújna a lelkiismerete, és ha ne adj isten úgy döntene, nem működik együtt a halálfalókkal, ugyanaz a sors várna rá, ránk, mint akármelyik közönséges muglira. Rengeteget gondolkodtam rajta, ellenszegülne-e a Nagyúr akaratának azzal a tudattal, hogy ez a döntése a saját vesztét jelentené. Sokat tűnődtem ezen, aztán egyszer belenéztem a szemeibe. Egy megtört és gyenge ember nézett vissza rám, ráadásul mosolygott. Olyan érzésem volt, a saját életét neveti ki. Ez válasz volt a kérdésemre. Régen, fiatalabb korában talán még lett volna elég ereje, hogy visszautasítsa a Sötét oldalt. Aztán jött anyám.  
Isten a tanúm, tisztelni akartam, vagy legalább együtt érezni vele. De nem bírtam. Lenéztem.

A fogadás során több kedves ismerőssel is összefutottam.

- Mit keresel itt, Black? - Hangja lenéző és megvető volt, mint mindig.  
- Hogy mit keresek a saját házamban? Várj, hadd gondolkodjam.  
- Nem vagy vicces.  
- Oh. Most aztán teljesen összetörtem. Perselus Piton szerint nem vagyok vicces.  
Szája gúnyos mosolyra húzódott.  
- Tudod, ha nem változtatsz a viselkedéseden, akkor egyszer valaki jól meg fog verni. Sőt talán meg is öl. Csak hogy tudd, én akkor ott leszek, és nagyon jól fogok szórakozni.  
- Nem gondolod, hogy pofátlanság pont az otthonomban a halálomról diskurálni? - kérdeztem kissé fenyegető hangnemben.  
Szemei összeszűkültek.  
- Nem félek tőled.  
- Pedig kellene - zártam le a jó hangulatú csevelyt, majd továbbálltam.  
Ahogy a vendégek között szlalomoztam, a közelembe sodródott Sipor. Tálcája zsúfolva volt finomabbnál finomabb koktélokkal, bűn lett volna csak úgy továbbengedni. Úgyhogy elvettem egy pohár Borzongj Brandyt. Már épp a számhoz emeltem az italt, amikor éreztem, hogy valaki húzogatni kezdi a talárom szélét. Sipor volt az.  
- Mit akarsz? - kérdeztem ingerülten.  
- Fiatalúr, nem kéne többet innia - hangzott a félénk válasz.  
- Mégis mi közöd van hozzá, hogy mennyit iszom?  
Ezzel lezártnak tekintettem a témát, és már épp készültem felhörpinteni a kezemben őrzött kincset, amikor az hirtelen eltűnt. A szívmelengető brandym helyére valaki ízetlen levegőt csempészett. Rögtön tudtam, ki a tettes.  
- Mit csináltál az italommal? - ráncigáltam Sipor fehér tógáját.  
A fogadásra tiszta ruhát kellett felölteni még a házimanóknak is.  
- Az Úrnő utasította Siport, hogy Sipor akadályozza meg a fiatalúr túlzott mértékű alkoholfogyasztását.  
- Pff. Nehogy jól érezzem magam, mi? - kérdeztem, majd sötét pillantásokat vetettem a manóra.  
- Adj egy másik pohárral. Most! - követeltem a Siportól. Mikor habozni kezdett, rákiáltottam:  
- Engedelmeskedj!  
Látszott rajta, hogy nem tudja, mit tévő legyen. Ideges pillantásokat vetett az erkélyen borozgató Anyámra, majd tekintete visszaszállt rám. Szinte láttam magam előtt, ahogy agyában mérlegeli a lehetőségeket, és azok következményeit. A nagy kérdés: Melyik Blacknek engedelmeskedjen?  
- Az Úrnő azt mondta...  
- Nem érdekel, hogy mit mondott! - emeltem fel a hangom - Én azt mondtam...  
Nem tudtam befejezni a mondatom, mert valahonnan a közelből elfojtott kuncogás hallatszott.  
Eleresztettem Siport és megfordultam. Egy alak állt a nappali ajtajában hátratett kezekkel, beleolvadva a mögötte bujkáló sötétségbe, és kacagott. Nevetése, olyan volt, mint a jégcsap.  
A jégcsap végül mindig olvadni kezd, és nyom nélkül eltűnik. Másrészt egy jól irányzott ütéssel pillanatok alatt darabokra lehet törni. Az utóbbi lehetőség olyan szimpatikus volt.

Fél percig kellett várnom arra, hogy Piton végre abbahagyja a nevetést.  
- Elárulod nekem is, hogy mi olyan mulatságos? - érdeklődtem a lehető legbarátságosabb hangomon.  
- Őszintén?  
Bólintottam.  
- Hát én nem a "mulatságos" szót használnám. Inkább a "szánalmas"-at. Tudod, örömmel látom, hogy még egy olyan egyszerű feladatra sem vagy képes, mint a házimanók irányítása.  
Mosolyogni kezdtem, bár a kezem ökölbe szorult.  
- Nem érdekel a véleményed.  
- Persze, hogy nem - mosolygott.  
Egyre nagyobb volt a kísértés, hogy megüssem.  
Piton néhány másodpercre néma hallgatásba burkolózott. Arcáról lehetetlenség volt leolvasni, mire gondolhat. Aztán felemelte a fejét és megnyalta a szája szélét.   
Jaj. Rossz jel. Minden bizonnyal valami magasröptű szónoklatra vagy magyarázatra készül. Az iskolában gyakorta kért plusz munkát bájitaltanból. Mielőtt nekikezdett volna a kiselőadásának, olyankor is mindig megnyalta a száját. Rosszul voltam a gondolattól, hogy ilyen jól ismerem Pitont.  
- Tudod, egészen meglepsz. Már vagy két perce beszélgetünk, és ez idő alatt nem vetted elő a pálcádat. Nem röpködnek átkok, és még csak meg sem ütöttél. Oh! - Itt őszinte meglepődöttséget színlelt. - Várj csak, már tudom, miért. Nem a Roxfortban vagyunk. Most engem vesznek körbe barátok, nem téged. Így egyedül a legtöbb, amire képes vagy, hogy össze-vissza fenyegetőzöl. Mondd csak... Még mindig azt állítod, hogy kettőnk közül te vagy az, aki otthon van?

Az igazság néha nagyon, de nagyon fáj.

- Sirius! - szólt valahonnan a hátam mögül apám hangja.  
Reméltem, ha úgy teszek, mintha meg sem hallanám, abbahagyja.  
- Sirius! - kiabált egyre hangosabban.  
Ah. Felhörpintettem a maradék brandyt a poharamból, majd megfordultam. Apa nagy lelkesen integetett a helyiség másik végéből, hogy menjek oda. Nem volt más választásom, elindultam felé. Szerencsére még mielőtt odaértem volna, elhaladt mellettem egy italokat kínálgató manó, úgyhogy Apához már egy pohár Lángnyelv whiskyvel a kezemben érkeztem.

Sirius. Hadd mutassam be a társaság egyik legújabb tagját: Leonard Weasleyt - mutatott a mellette álló férfira. Bár jobban illet rá a "fiú" megnevezés, mint a "férfi". Biztos nem volt több húsz évesnél. Sudár alkata és kisfiús arca is csak még inkább fiatalította.   
- Leonard, ez itt a fiam, Sirius.  
- Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek, Sirius - szólalt meg az ismeretlen kezét felém nyújtva.  
Néhány gyanakvó pillantást vetettem erre a meglepően baráti gesztusra, de nem volt okom nem elfogadni. _"Egy kézfogásba még senki sem halt bele"_ - mondtam magamban.  
- Weasley? - kérdeztem egy kissé összezavarodva, ahogy kezet ráztunk.  
Igaz, a híres Weasley-jellegzetességek nem hiányoztak róla: haja a vörös sötétebb árnyalataiból válogatott, arcán itt-ott néhány szeplő bujkált. Szikrázóan kék szemei tették tökéletessé a látszólag ártatlan külsőt. Mozdulatai leginkább egy macskára emlékeztettek. Azonban büszke tekintete és előkelő tartása nemesi vérről árulkodott. Na de mit keres itt egy Weasley? A Black házban? Egy családi gyűlés kellős közepén?  
Kérdésemre először egy mosoly volt a válasz.  
- Amikor csak tehetem, letagadom. Már a névváltoztatáson is gondolkodtam, de végül elvetettem az ötletet. Vagyok, aki vagyok. Apám volt a Weasley nemzetség egyetlen, a varázslótársadalomhoz méltó tagja. Az ősi, de ma már elfeledett eszmék híve. Egész életében azon fáradozott, hogy a Weasley család visszanyerje becsületét az emberek szemében. Hogy a Weasley nevet ne azokkal a züllött, mugliimádó népekkel azonosítsák.  
Még egy aranyvér-mániás. Hurrá!  
- Még nem hallottam magáról. Talán külföldön nevelkedett? - próbáltam őszinte érdeklődést tanúsítani.  
Reméltem, ha szimpatikusnak talál, majd fenntartások nélkül elhiszi a távozásomat igazoló mentséget, amit néhány másodpercen belül kitalálok.  
- Kérlek. Azért, nem olyan nagy a korkülönbség köztünk. Nyugodtan tegeződhetünk.  
Valahogy nem vidított fel a tudat, hogy tegező viszonyba kerültem egy ilyen alakkal.  
- De hogy a kérdésedre válaszoljak - folytatta Leonard, - Skóciában születtem, és ott is nevelkedtem. Nyilvánvalóan ezért nem hallottál még rólam.  
- Nyilvánvalóan - vetettem közbe abszolúte közönyösen.  
Már szinte el is felejtettem, hogy Apa is ott áll mellettem; csak akkor eszméltem fel, mikor újra megszólalt:  
- Nos, Anyád már biztos hiányol, úgyhogy... engedelmetekkel - hagyott magunkra.  
Ekkor Leonard beszélni kezdett valamit a "mai társadalom szégyenéről", meg a "muglik és varázslók keveredéséről", de igazából fel sem fogtam, miről van szó. Csak azon járt az eszem, hogyan tudnék véget vetni a beszélgetésnek. Már épp azon voltam, hogy egy barátomra hivatkozok, aki már vár rám, és sűrű bocsánatkérések közepette távozom, mikor Leonard megelőzött.  
- Hát... örülök, hogy végre személyesen is megismerhettelek azok után, hogy Reg annyit áradozott rólad - nevetett.  
Ez felkeltette a figyelmemet.  
- Áradozott? Rólam? - kérdeztem megdöbbenve.  
- Annyit hallottam már a "nagy és erős báty"-ról, hogy a fejem is belefájdult - mosolygott, aztán eszébe juthatott valami, mert arca komollyá vált. - Vagy Regnek van még egy bátyja?  
- Ööö... Nem. Én lennék az, akiről beszélt, csak meglepett a dolog...  
- Nos, most már tényleg indulnom kell. Gondolom, a következő gyűlésen, vagy valahol nemsokára találkozunk - veregette meg a vállamat, majd az előszobába nyíló ajtón át sietve távozott.  
A következő gyűlésen... Még csak az kéne.

Tekintetemmel a nappaliban fecsegő embereket fürkésztem. Sehol sem láttam az italokat szervírozó manót. Nem volt kedvem megvárni, míg Apa megint rám talál és bemutat valaki új ismerősének, úgyhogy úgy döntöttem eljött az ideje, hogy visszavonuljak. Na persze nem egyedül. Mielőtt a lépcsőház felé indultam volna, tettem egy kis kitérőt a konyhába. Várakozásaimnak megfelelően jó pár rekesz Vigasz Vodka várakozott az egyik falnak dőlve. Olyan rossz volt nézni, ahogy ott üldögélnek, és senki sem akarja elvinni őket. Úgyhogy felajánlottam nekik, hogy ha a szobám felé tartanak, én szívesen elviszek mindenkit, hely van elég az alkoholhiánnyal küszködő véremben.

Az előszoba fáklyái nemrég nyugovóra tértek, már csak néhány fáradt gyertya virrasztott az emeleten. A vendégek egyelőre még a nappaliban vagy az étkezőben beszélgettek, tisztes távolban tőlem. Hál' Istennek! A szobám felé vettem az irányt, de egy kicsit szédültem, úgyhogy muszáj volt segítségül hívnom a korlátot, így szerencsére sikerült esés nélkül felérnem a lépcső tetejére. Azonban mikor már nem volt mibe kapaszkodnom, feladtam, és inkább a padlón maradtam. A kezemben szorongatott üvegnek szerencsére nem esett bántódása. Igazán jó érzés volt ott feküdni. Feküdni, és nem csinálni semmit, csak élvezni, ahogy boldogság árad szét a testemben. Színlelt boldogság, de hát van, akinek csak ez jut. Már csak egy dolog hiányzott. A csend. Sajnos a vendégek halk moraja állandóan emlékeztetett rá, hogy hol vagyok és ki vagyok. Aztán lépések zaját hallottam, és tudtam, hogy valaki közeledik.

Nem. Már megmondtam, hogy nem jöhetsz! - szólt egy jeges hang a földszintről.  
- De miért nem? Elég nagy vagyok már, ez nem vitás! - akaratoskodott egy másik.  
Mindkét hang fájdalmasan ismerős volt, de nem tudtam rájönni a tulajdonosok személyére. Úgy éreztem, valamiféle búra fed be, ami szabad utat enged az érzelmeknek, de megálljt parancsol a gondolatokat. Azt hiszem, akkora már az alkohol elég keményen dolgozott a szervezetemben. Egyébként időközben sikerült felülnöm és már a hányingerem is elmúlt. A sötétségnek és a korlátnak köszönhetően a földszinten vitatkozó két ember nem tudhatta, hogy én is ott vagyok.  
A hideg hang kacagásba kezdett.  
- Igazad van. Elég nagy vagy, hogy kisautókkal játszhass. Most pedig tűnés!  
- Piton... Ne ironizálj, kérlek. Azt ígérted, ott lehetek majd én is. Miért változott meg a véleményed?  
_Piton? Olyan ismerős ez a szó..._ A név hallatán gyorsabban kezdett verni a szívem, és kicsúszott a kezemből a szorongatott üveget. Az állapotomhoz képest meglepő gyorsasággal reagáltam, ennek ellenére ujjaim már csak a földön érték utol az üres üveget. Tűnődni kezdtem, mert nem emlékeztem rá, hogy ki itta meg a palack tartalmát.  
- Fejezd be a nyafogást! Lesz még alkalmad bizonyítani később - folytatta a mélyebb hang.  
- De én már most is képes lennék rá... Mi értelme halogatni a dolgot?  
- Ha már most képes vagy rá, pár év múlva is képes leszel. Viszont most nem érek rá veled foglalkozni. Valamikor máskor folytatjuk ezt a beszélgetést. Mondjuk holnap, a gyűlés után. Most pedig menj!  
- Rendben. Legyen, ahogy akarod - felelte a vékonyabb hang, majd hallottam, ahogy elrohan. Kétségbeestem, mert azt hittem felém tart, de aztán lépteinek egyre távolodó zaja megnyugtatott. Ezt követően ajtócsapódás hallatszott a mélyből, és éreztem, hogy újra egyedül vagyok.  
Már tudtam, ki az a Piton és ki volt az a másik hang. Testvéri aggodalom és félelem vette át az alkohol okozta boldogság helyét.

Nem volt kedvem végighallgatni a sok ostoba festmény szitkozódását, úgyhogy a hátralévő utat a szobámig a sötétben tapogatózva tettem meg.

Ébren voltam, de még nem volt erőm kinyitni a szemem. Hát igen, a másnaposság elég fárasztó tud lenni. Pedig nem is ittam olyan sokat. Éppen csak annyit, hogy elfelejtsem, ki vagyok. Először úgy tizenhárom évesen lehettem részeg. Amint kijózanodtam, már tudtam, hogy ezt nekem találták ki. Eleinte egyszerű volt a képlet, pár pohár Lángnyelv Whisky, és már azt se tudtam, hol vagyok. De egy idő után a szervezetem hozzászokott az alkoholhoz, és ez megnehezítette a dolgokat. Emlékszem, tizennegyedik születésnapomat a szobámban ünnepeltem néhány közeli barátom társaságában. Meghívtam egy üveg Lángnyelv Whiskyt, egy palack Katlan Konyakot és még jó néhány kedves ismerőst. A buli jól indult. Kezdésnek közelebbről megismerkedtem egy pohár Bloody Maryvel, és jó néhány csókot leheltem egy üveg Vigasz Vodka szájára. Az ezután következő negyedórára még úgy ahogy emlékszem, de hogy utána mi történt, az számomra örök rejtély marad. Másnap este ébredtem csak fel, bár rögtön tudtam, jobban tettem volna, ha még néhány órácskát alszom: A fejem majd szétrobbant, annyira fájt. Próbáltam felidézni mi történt az éjszaka, nem nagyon sikerült. Felemeltem a fejem, és körülnéztem a szobámban. Az éjjeliszekrényen, az asztal alatt, az ágy mellett, sőt még a szekrény tetején is üres üvegek pihentek. Nem kellett nagy tehetség hozzá, hogy kitaláljam, ki ihatta meg azt a rengeteg alkoholt.

Mikor Jamesszel barátok lettünk, még mindig keményen ittam. Ha akkor megkérdezed, alkoholista vagyok-e, letagadom az egészet, sőt talán még meg is verlek. De visszagondolva azt mondanám: az voltam. James egyszer enyhén illuminált állapotban talált. Azt vártam, üvöltözni fog vagy valami ilyesmi. Nem így tett, annál sokkal okosabb volt. Leült velem szemben és teljes csendbe burkolózott. A világ egyik legkegyetlenebb fegyverét használta ellenem: a szemét. Hagyta, hogy végiggondoljam azt, amit csinálok. Életemben nem szégyelltem magam még annyira, mint akkor este. Utána reggelig beszélgettünk. Ezt követően egyre kevesebbszer nyúltam az üveg után. Pedig ugyanúgy rühelltem a családomat, utáltam magamat és az életemet. E tekintetben semmi se változott. És mégis régen mikor már egyszerűen nem bírtam tovább, felrohantam a szobámba és meghúztam néhányszor az ágyam alatt rejtegetett itókámat. De az utóbbi időben ha kiborulok, kirohanok a házból és átmegyek Jameshez. Sikerült leszoknom az alkoholról. Helyette rászoktam a barátságra. Nem tudom, azt hiszem, nem tudnék anélkül élni, hogy ne lennék valaminek a rabja. Nem túl előnyös tulajdonság, de ez van. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy ez nem egészséges, mármint ennyire függeni valamitől. Legyen az egy személy, ital, étel, cigi, bélyeg akármi. De nem érdekel. Láttál már alkoholistát, mikor megpróbálják elvenni tőle az üvegét? Na, körülbelül úgy viselkedtem volna én is, ha valaki azt mondja, többet nem találkozhatom Jamesszel. James volt az én drogom.

Még mindig az ágyamban feküdtem. Szemeimet időközben sikerült mozgásra késztetni, így már teljes valójában élvezhettem az arcomat égető napsugarakat. Az ilyenektől szoktam kiakadni. A konyhába nem tudok lemenni anélkül, hogy ne találkoznék szorgos kis manókkal. Állandóan dolgoznak, bárhova megyek, ott vannak. De bezzeg ha azt a rohadt sötétítőfüggönyt kéne elhúzni, akkor sehol sincsenek!

Kip-kop.  
Nocsak, valakit érdekel, hogy hogy vagyok?  
Kip-kop.  
Anyám nem lehet. Ő olyanról még nem hallott, hogy kopogás. Az ő agyában az "ajtó" megegyezik a "felesleges térelválasztó" fogalmával.  
- Gyere be - mondtam.

- Szép jó reggelt, fiatalúr!  
Szép!  
- Sipor gondolta, a fiatalúr talán éhes. Sipor hozott reggelit.  
- Milyen figyelmes.  
A maró gúny, amivel mondtam, még egy hülyegyereknek is feltűnt volna. De nem egy házimanónak. Sipor arcán angyali mosoly jelent meg. Sosem tudtam eldönteni, hogy sajnálom, vagy egyszerűen csak lenézem ezeket a szerencsétlen kis lényeket.  
- Rakd az asztalra a tálcát.  
Odarakta.  
- Elmehetsz.  
Elment.

Néhány gyanakvó pillantást vetettem az asztalon hagyott finomságokra, majd nekiestem a tálcának. Az éhség nagy úr. A fogadáson nem ettem semmit. Nem volt gusztusom olyan emberek között enni. Sipor meglepően körültekintő volt az ételek összeállításában: Tükörtojás. Hmm! Pirítós. Nyam! Sonka. Hamm! Igazi zsíros és laktató angol reggeli. Erre volt most szükségem. Percek alatt felfaltam mindent, amit a tányéron találtam. A díszítéshez használt zöldségek sem menekültek. Igazából kicsit túl sokat ettem, de a kínzó éhség megszűnt, és abban a percben ez volt az egyetlen, ami érdekelt. Időközben felfedeztem, hogy Sipor még valamit hagyott az asztalon. Ott pihent a Reggeli Próféta aznapi száma. De mivel épp az ágyon döglődtem és élveztem a jóllakottság édes perceit, nagyon nem akaródzott felkelnem. Az újság ismeretlen oldalai viszont egyre inkább csábítottak. Pedig sosem érdekeltek igazán a hírek. Talán azért, mert ami fontos, azt úgyis megtudom máshonnan. Ami meg nem fontos, azt nem is érdemes elolvasni. De már legalább öt perce nem csináltam mást, csak a plafont bámultam. Ez az öt perc pedig meggyőzött arról, hogy bármi is van az újságban, biztos érdekesebb, mint a mennyezet fehér fala.

Hm. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen hamar viszontlátom a reggelire elfogyasztott tükörtojást és társait. Pedig ott voltak, bár elég rosszul néztek ki. Úgy tűnik, az az enyhe kis savfürdő, amiben részük volt a gyomromban, nem tett jót nekik. Végső búcsút intettem a reggelimnek, már ami megmaradt belőle, és lehúztam a WC-t, majd megpróbáltam visszamenni a szobámba. Nem sikerült. Kábán kapaszkodtam a kád szélébe, aztán közelebbről is megvizsgáltam a szőnyeget; összeestem. Éreztem, ahogy hideg vándorol át a testembe a hűvös csempéről, és élveztem, ahogy csiklandoz a fürdőszobában csavargó szellő. Nem szoktam hányni. Még ha sokat iszom, akkor se nagyon. Alkohol miatt csak egyszer kellett. De az is azért volt, mert valami nem stimmelt azzal Sherwoodi Sárkányvérrel, és mindannyian, akik ittunk belőle, rosszul lettünk. Az a kollektív hányás életem egyik legbizarrabb élménye volt. Négyen ittunk a Sárkányvérből; természetesen James, Remus, Peter és én. Egyik hülye ment a másik után. Annyit még elárulok, hogy szinte egyszerre jött ránk a hányhatnék, és egy WC volt az egész kuplerájban, ahol mulatoztunk. Nem volt szép látvány.

Visszaidéztem magamban még néhányszor azt az emlékezetes éjszakát. Muszáj volt lefoglalnom az agyamat. _Gondolkozz, Sirius!_ Emlékek; születésnap, iskola, valami boldog dolog, vagy olyan, ami fáj, mindegy, akármi. Bármi jobb volt, mint az ott az újságban. _Nem szabad visszaidézned, amit az előbb láttál! Nem és nem!_ - győzködtem magam, persze eredménytelenül. Csak azt a képet láttam magam előtt. Fehér keret: az újság. Óriási fekete betűk: a főcím. Fekete-fehér fénykép: a címlapfotó. Fehér lepedővel letakart tetem: az áldozat. Lepedő alól kikandikáló élettelen fehérség: a halott lány karja egy fekete vértócsában. Fekete-fehér gyöngyök sora a holttest csuklóján: Sylvia karkötője. Vagy legalábbis egy karkötő, ami nagyon úgy nézett ki, mint Sylvia karkötője. Ez eléggé felkavaró volt.

_Bal láb. Jobb láb. Bal láb..._ - mondogattam magamnak, ahogy a folyosó vörös szőnyegén lépkedtem. Ez legalább lefoglalta a gondolataimat. Nem voltam egyedül, kósza árnyékok kísértek hallgatag utamon. Beléptem a szobaajtón. Onnan, ahol álltam, még nem lehetett rálátni az asztalra. Közelebb léptem. Ott volt még mindig. Továbbmentem. Csak egy méter választott el tőle. Fél méter. Húsz centi. Ha kinyújtom a karom, már simán elértem volna. Ha kinyújtom. Mély levegőt vettem. Megnyugtatott a tudat, hogy már nem volt semmi a gyomromban, amit kihányhattam volna. Hideg futkározott a hátamon, ahogy a bőrömhöz ért a hűvös papír. Becsuktam a szemem. A sötétség pajzsként ölelt körül. Anélkül vettem a kezembe az újságot, hogy odanéztem volna. Az volt az érzésem, az életemet tartom a kezemben. Kinyitottam a szemem.

Nem néztem a képre. Magam sem tudom, hogy voltam képes rá, de sikerült. A főcím volt az első, amit elolvastam. Végül is ezért főcím a főcím.

Tudnám, ki volt az a barom, aki kitalálta, hogy a címeknek sokatmondónak és egyben sokkolónak kell lenniük.

Mészárlás a Milton utcai házban

Tizenkilenc áldozat, hét túlélő

Milton utca. Vajon odaköltözött Sylvia és Flora? Nem tudom. A menedékház helyét végig titokban tartották érthető okok miatt.

A házról, ahova költöztek, csak annyit tudok, hogy "sokkal biztonságosabb, mint ha az otthonukban lennének". Idézet Albus Dumbledore-tól. Ha az igazgató nem hazudott, akkor nem lehet a Milton utcai ház és az a hely, ahol Sylviáék vannak, ugyanaz. Ha az igazgató nem hazudott.

Olvasni kezdtem a cikket.

Tegnap éjszaka brutális gyilkosságok sorozatát követték el London egyik külvárosi kerületében.

A mondat minden egyes betűje harckészültségben állt. Kis lándzsát tartottak kezükben, és amint elolvastam őket, a szívembe döfték fegyverüket.

Az egyelőre ismeretlen elkövetők tizenkilenc emberrel végeztek a sötétség leple alatt.

Egyelőre ismeretlen elkövetők. Jó vicc. Azt hiszem, ez az, amit úgy hívnak, "nyílt titok".

Az esetet súlyosbítja, hogy az áldozatok nagy többsége fiatalkorú. A házban, ahol a mészárlás zajlott, a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola hátrányos helyzetű diákjai töltötték nyári szünidejüket.

Hátrányos helyzetű, ergo mugli származású. A manapság megjelenő cikkekhez szótárt kellene kiadni. Csak hogy mindenki tudja, melyik kifejezés mit takar igazából.  
Az újságíró a továbbiakban részletezi a gyilkosságok és a holttestek felfedezésének körülményeit, valamint megpróbál magyarázatot keresni a történtekre. A rendőrség természetesen nagy erőkkel nyomoz. Mint mindig. A végére hagyták az egyetlen dolgot, amiért érdemes volt nekikezdeni a cikknek. Az áldozatok listáját.

Flora Benedict

Flora. Ne. Ne, csináld ezt velem... Ki fog reggelente párnával ébreszteni, mikor nem akaródzik felkelnünk? Ki fogja rám önteni a kakaóját? Ki fogja elárulni Remusnak, hogy sav-a-júj cukrot csempésztünk a vacsorájába? Ki fogja feltörni Huges professzor privát készletét? Ki fog felvidítani, mikor a padlón vagyok? Ki fogja megenyhíteni Sylvia szívét, mikor valami buta dolog miatt haragszik rám? Ki? Senki.

Te jó ég. Remus.

Virginia Bones

Harold Fenwick

Elizabeth McKinnon

Cornelia Meadowes.  
.

Ismerős nevek tömkelege. Volt, akivel még pár hete együtt reggeliztem vagy kviddicseztem. Emlékeszem, mikor kijöttem az öreg tölgyfaajtón, véletlenül fellöktem egy lányt. Lizbeth volt az. Ahogy felsegítettem, nem gondoltam volna, hogy akkor nézek a szemébe utoljára.

Stuart Podmore

..

Vavyan Prewett

Vavyan Prewett, a barátom. Volt.

Vizsgák előtt fogadást kötöttünk Vavyannal. Egy rekesz Sherwoodi Sárkányvér volt a tét, a cél pedig, hogy jövő év végére magába bolondítja Narcissa Blacket. Nos, nem árt tudni, hogy Vavyan apja orvos. Ez még nem is lenne olyan nagy baj, ha emellett nem lenne mugli. De az. És ez az aprócska tény Narcissa szemében óriási bűnnek számít. De most már mindegy. Vavyan még ennél is nagyobb hibát követett el: Meghalt. Ezzel minden esélyét elvesztette, hogy valaha is Mrs. Prewettet csináljon Narcissából. Ezek szerint megnyertem a fogadást? Lelkemben kivégzés zajlott. Az áldozatok, a győzelmet követő diadalittas érzelmek néma csendben várták az elkerülhetetlent. Egyenként egy falhoz állították, majd tarkóra tett kézzel térdre kényszeríttették őket. Végül a dühtől keserű fájdalom peckesen mögéjük sétált és meghúzta a ravaszt. Ennyit a sikerélményekről. .  
.

Cornelia Weasley

Sylvia Whitman - az utolsó név.

Döftek már kést a szívedbe? Többször egymás után? Ha igen, akkor talán némi fogalmad lehet arról, mit éreztem, mikor először elolvastam Sylvia nevét. Mivel nem tudtam, vagy mert nem akartam elhinni, még párszor elolvastam azt a tizenhat betűt. Körülbelül egymilliószor. Csak álltam kezemben azzal a rohadt papírral, ami azt merte állítani, hogy Sylvia egy hullaházban fekszik, valahol messze tőlem a belváros szívében.

Újra a képre néztem. Most már egyértelmű volt, ki fekszik a lepedő alatt. Pedig ott, a fürdőszobában szinte sikerült magamat meggyőzni, hogy nem ő az. Bár azt hiszem, már akkor is tudtam az igazságot, csak nem akartam elfogadni.

Valahol bennem - talán a szívemben - egyre csak nőtt valami. Valami komplex és leírhatatlan. A harag, a düh, a fájdalom, a bosszúvágy együttes erővel marcangolták a testemet. Esélyem se volt ellenük, ismerték minden gyenge pontomat. Csak néztem és néztem azt a képet. Gondolataim fénysebességgel száguldoztak. Vajon mit csináltam éppen, mikor meghalt? Minden bizonnyal aludtam. Elfogott az undor, hogy míg én édes álmokat szövögettem, addig ő az életéért küzdött. És én nem voltam ott, hogy segítsek. A filmekben mindig megérzik a szereplők, ha valaki számukra fontos személy veszélybe kerül. Velem semmi ilyen nem történt. Miért nem! Mert ez nem egy film. Sylvia nem fog felkelni, és nem fogja letörölni magáról a paradicsomszószt, mintha mi se történt volna.

Akkor felfogtam, hogy nincs többé.

Minél tovább néztem a képet, az a valami bennem annál gyorsabban nőtt. Bekúszott a bőröm alá, és apró tűkkel szurkálta minden egyes porcikámat. Úgy éreztem, szétrobbanok. Szétrobbanok, és nem tudok elleni semmit se tenni. Ordítottam. Ez úgy tűnt, segített valamelyest, de nem túl sokat. Futni akartam, rohanni. De nem tudtam. Egy szobában rekedtem, négy fallal körülvéve. A fal. Fehér és csábító. A fal. Nekirohantam, a kezem ökölbe szorítottam és belevertem a falba. Az eredmény: A falon apró horpadásnyomok, a kezemben kellemes zsibbadás. Semmi fájdalom, még semmi. Az majd később jön. Hadd jöjjön csak. Megint megfeszítettem a karomban az izmokat. Éreztem, ahogy az energia áramlik az ereimben, és az ujjperceim végén a szabadulásra vár. Hát szabadítsuk ki. Megint felemeltem a jobb kezem és teljes erőmből beleütöttem a falba. Aztán még egyszer és még egyszer. Teljesen elvesztettem a józan ítélőképességemet, csak egy dolog számított: Amíg vertem azt a rohadt falat, nem éreztem semmit se. Nem volt fájdalom, harag vagy hév, kín vagy kétségbeesés. Az égvilágon semmi se. És ez jó volt. Nagyon jó. De csak abban a pillanatban éreztem így, mikor az öklöm épp nekiütközött az időközben vörös foltokkal tarkított falnak. És ez a találkozás tényleg nem tartott tovább egy vagy két másodpercnél. Annyi nekem nem volt elég. Egyáltalán nem. Képtelen voltam elviselni azokat az érzelmeket ott belül. Túl sokan voltak és túl sok mindent akartak. A fájdalom azt kérte, hadd fájjon. Hát fájt. Eddig rendben is lennénk. A magány arra kényszeríttet, legyek szomorú, zárkózzam el a világ elől, és csendben gyászoljak. A bosszúvágy viszont arra, hogy fussak és kutassak. Gyilkosok és árulók után. A könnycseppek a szememben könyörögtek, hogy várjak, maradjak. A tehetetlenség unszolt, hogy rohanjak. Egyszerre nem lehetett mindet végrehajtani. Döntenem kellett, mit teszek. De egyelőre még nem tudtam választani. Időt kellett nyernem. Úgyhogy gondolkodás helyett inkább csak vertem a falat. Egyre erősebben. Fekete bakancsom oldalán apró vakolatdarabkák csimpaszkodtak. A karom teljesen elzsibbadt és csuklótól felfelé iszonyúan fájt. Az ujjaimat már jó ideje nem éreztem. Viszont az a valami bennem még mindig ott volt, és csak a megfelelő pillanatra várt, hogy kiszabadulhasson. _Nem, nem szabad gondolkodnom!_ - mondtam magamnak. A következő ütésnél az öklöm rossz szögben érte a falat alkotó kemény téglákat. Tompa reccsenés hallatszott, majd egy pillanatra elsötétült előttem a világ. Se kép, se hang. Aztán hirtelen visszajött minden, és valamiért muszáj volt felordítanom. Akkor még nem tudtam, miért. Kegyetlen fájdalom uralta a jobb csuklómat. Lenéztem a karomra. A fejemben összeadtam, amit láttam, amit éreztem, amit hallottam, és arra a megállapításra jutottam, hogy eltörtem a csuklómat.

Nem értem, miért fáj jobban az, hogy apró darabokra törték a szívem, mint az, hogy összezúztam a csuklóm.

Nyöszörögve ültem a padlón, miközben a hátam az ágyamnak vetettem. A törött csuklómat babusgattam. Pedig nem babusgatásra volt szüksége, csak pár kocka jégre, meg egy csomag gézre. Az egész karom vérben pancsolt. A bőrömön úszkáló izzadság lángolt, úgy éreztem, szénné égeti a testemet, lelkemet. Ahogy a csuklómra néztem, már láttam is a sötét szenes foltokat, amit a bennem égő tűz okozott. Aztán rájöttem, hogy az csak alvadt vér. Normális az, ha megnyugtat az alvadt vér látványa? Végül is ha választhatok, inkább vérzek, mint égek.

Az ablakomban ültem és a vártam, hogy előmerészkedjen végre az éjszaka biztonságot nyújtó sötétsége. Narancssárga és rózsaszín foltok bóklásztak a horizont közelében. Magamba szívtam a lemenő nap sugarait. Valamivel ki kellett töltenem a tomboló űrt.

Próbáltam megérteni, de egyszerűen nem ment. Miért kellett meghalnia?

Miért számít az, hogy milyen származású valaki? Gének? Mit érnek? Megalapozzák a személyiségedet, ennyi. Aztán magadra hagynak és engedik, hogy az élet vegye kezébe az irányítást. Na meg a szüleid.

Nem azt volt a baj, hogy képtelen voltam megérteni. A világon sok olyan dolog van, amit sohasem leszek képes felfogni. De ezt már elfogadni sem bírtam.

Aludni akartam, menekülni a tények elől. Testemet átjárta a kényszer andalító érzése. Szemeim lassan behódoltak a fáradtság nagyhatalmú urának. A nagy feketeség kalandokat sejtetett. Kíváncsiságtól fűtve hagytam ott az én kis szobámat. Utazásom mindössze egy pillanatig tartott, és még csak meg sem kellett mozdulnom. De tudtam, hogy valahol máshol vagyok. A levegő, amit a tüdőmbe szívtam, már nem volt tisztaságtól fertőzött, sokkal inkább fáradt és enyhén áporodott. Körülnéztem. Nem volt kandalló a helyiségben, mégsem fáztam. Nem tűz volt az, ami melegen tartott. És akkor hirtelen észrevettem, hogy nem vagyok egyedül. Valaki a karjaimba somfordált, míg én a jelenen töprengtem. Forró lehelete a nyakamat cirógatta, míg fekete hajtincsei alattomos módon az ujjaim közé kúsztak. Ahogy kezem a derekára csúsztattam, éreztem testében az élet lüktetését. Ha máshol nem is, akkor legalább az álmaimban Sylviával lehetek. Már belefeledkeztem simogatásába, elhitettem magammal, hogy mindez valós, mikor egy erős rántást éreztem a gyomrom környékén. Visszajönni sem tartott tovább, mint odamenni. Kiábrándító volt szembenézni a valósággal: még mindig a szobámban fekszem, míg valaki vadul kopogtat az ajtómon.

Hallottad? - kérdezte csillogó szemekkel.  
- Mit? - feleltem értetlenül.  
- Végre elkezdődött! - mondta izgalomtól túlfűtött hangon.  
- Reg, megmondanád, miről beszélsz? Te jó ég, tiszta ideg vagy. Ülj le és nyugodj meg!  
- Nem bírok leülni! Hát nem érted? Elkezdődött! - kiáltotta szenvedélyesen.  
Le kellett ülnöm az ágyra. Csak remélni tudtam, hogy Reg nem arra gondol, amire én gondolok. Hátam a hűvös falnak vetettem.  
- Jól vagy? - nézett rám gyanakodva. - Ennyire megviselt a tegnap éjszakai fogadás? - kacagott saját poénján.  
- Reg, mi kezdődött el?  
- Te nem olvasol újságot? - kérdezte némi rejtett gúnnyal a hangjában.  
_De_ - mondtam magamnak.  
Ezután annyit még érzékeltem a külvilágból, hogy Reg az asztalomhoz sétál, majd vissza hozzám, az ágyhoz. Azt már nem hallottam, hogy mit mond.  
Mikor a kezembe akarta nyomni az újságot, kegyelemért könyörgő szemekkel néztem rá, hogy vigye... vigye a szemem elől azt a valamit. Kérésemet egy hirtelen kézmozdulattal nyomatékosítottam, aminek az lett a vége, hogy levertem egy eredetileg Borzongj Brandyt tartalmazó üveget az éjjeliszekrény tetejéről.  
- Oh, látom, nem vagy olyan állapotban, hogy olvass - nevetett, ahogy a lába mellé gurult az üres palack.  
Elfordítottam a fejem.  
Éreztem, hogy néhány rosszalló pillantást vet rám, majd csóválni kezdi a fejét.  
- Sirius... legyen. Majd én felolvasom. Mészárlás a Milton utcai...

Hallgass! - ordítottam. Aztán odarohantam, kikaptam kezéből az újságot, és apró darabokra tépkedtem.  
Reg teljesen döbbenten meredt rám.  
- Te megőrültél! Mi-mi a bajod? - dadogta zavarodottan.  
- Nekem mi a bajom? _Neked _mi a bajod!  
- Azt kérdezted, mi kezdődött el. Erre mikor próbálom elmondani, leordítod a fejem!  
- Abban a cikkben semmi olyan nincs, aminek köze lehetne bármiféle kezdethez! Nem írnak másról, csak halálról!  
- Valaminek a halála egyben lehet valaminek a kezdete is. És ezt te is tudod.  
- Tudom. Sajnos.  
Néhány másodpercnyi csend követte a válaszomat.  
- Akkor most, hogy kicsit lenyugodtál, elmondanád, min borultál ki?  
Mély levegőt vettem, aztán kifújtam.  
- A cikk... a barátaimról szól.  
Reg szemei elkerekedtek. Aztán valami olyat tett, amire nem számítottam. Nevetni kezdett. Hangosan és harsányan.  
Undorodva néztem rá. Eltartott egy ideig, míg újra képes volt megszólalni.  
- A barátai... - Ennyit sikerült megértenem halk motyogásából, mikor nevetése végre csillapodni kezdett. Talárja ujjával szemét törölgette; a jókedv örömkönnyeket csalt a szemébe.  
- Hagyd abba! - kiáltottam, és megragadtam a gallérjánál fogva.  
- Sirius, eressz el!  
Felfogtam, hogy mit csinálok, és eleresztettem. Arcán már nyoma sem volt boldogságnak.  
- Tudod, Pitonnak igaza volt - mondta, miközben igazgatni kezdte gyűrött ingét.  
- Ezt most miért mondod?  
- Te már nem tartozol közénk - A hangjából áradó csalódottság fájt.  
- Soha nem is tartoztam közétek - válaszoltam közönyösen.  
- Ugyan. Ez nem igaz. A barátaid voltunk, de mióta griffendéles lettél, teljesen kifordultál önmagadból.  
- Csodálkozol? Én, Sirius Black még arra sem voltam képes, hogy bekerüljek a Mardekárba. Így aligha leszek képes valóra váltani szüleink álmát, hogy a Black név megint méltó legyen régi nagy híréhez. Gondolhatod, hogy ez milyen nagy csalódás volt számomra, nem meglepő, hogy ennyire megváltoztam.  
- Ne gúnyolódj. Főleg ne Anyáékkal. Nem érdemlik meg.  
- Nem érdemlik meg! Mondd csak, te hol éltél az elmúlt tizenöt évben?  
- Itt, veled! Itt voltam, mikor arra tanítottál, mit jelent Blacknek lenni. Itt voltam, mikor gyerekkorunkban minden egyes összejövetel ideje alatt a lépcsőfordulóban hallgatóztunk. Itt voltam, mikor megátkoztad életed első élőlényét, azt a házimanót. És én akkor is itt voltam, mikor te már nem jöttél haza az ünnepekre, hanem a Roxfortban maradtál. Itt voltam és vártalak. Vártam, hogy elmondd, mi történt, mi változott. De te nem jöttél!  
- Nem tudtam jönni! Képtelen voltam! Titkok, összeesküvés, halálfalók és gyilkosok. Ez nekem nem kell!  
- Mióta? Mióta nem kell neked az, amire kiskorunkban annyira vágytunk?  
- Mióta rájöttem, hogy hülyeség. Megölni valakit azért, mert nem olyan, mint én? Értelmetlen. Egyszerűen csak hülyeség.  
- Szó sincs itt értelmetlen öldöklésről! Sirius! Gyere el egy gyűlésre! Nem kérek mást, csak hogy gyere el, és a saját szemeddel lásd, kik vagyunk. Csak ennyit kérek. Ne hagyd, hogy mások befolyásoljanak!  
- Gyűlésre? Köszönöm, nem. El tudom képzelni, miről szólnak azok a gyűlések. Kreáltatok magatoknak egy ellenséget, és most azon fáradoztok, hogy hogyan tudnátok elpusztítani. Fogd már fel, hogy alapjaiban értelmetlen az, amit csináltok! A ti kis gyülekezetetek nem más, mint őrült aranyvér-mániás fiatalok, szűk látókörű és labilis elmeállapotú gyerekek csoportosulása! Azon nem csodálkozom, hogy Piton közéjük tartozik. De te? Te okosa...  
- Milyen jogon... - szakított félbe. - Milyen jogon ítélkezel? Nem is ismersz minket! Hogy kik vagyunk, és mit akarunk! Ami a te szemedben esztelen öldöklés és értelmetlen halál, az számunkra elkerülhetetlen áldozat a cél eléréséhez vezető úton. Csak azt látod meg, amit akarsz, akár egy mugli! Nem törődsz azzal, mi van a felszín alatt. Az új barátaid azt mondták, ez rossz, és te feltétel nélkül hiszel nekik!  
Nem láttam Reget még soha ilyen dühösnek azelőtt.  
- Nem nézek a felszín alá? Ha valaminek már a külseje ilyen visszataszító, nem sok esély van rá, hogy a belseje sokkal szebb lesz. De rendben. Ha olyan okos vagy, mondd el! Mondd el, mi az, ami igazolhatja és felmentheti a büntetés alól ezt az aranyvér-mániás társaságot!  
- Én nem mentegetőzöm, nincs miért. Az okokat kérdezed? Mintha nem tudnád, mik azok. Nézz körbe! A mugliké a világ! Mindenhová beették magukat. Városokat építenek, és minden talpalatnyi földet meghódítanak. És mi mit csinálunk? Mi, a varázslók és boszorkányok több évezredes társadalma? Bujkálunk és rejtőzködünk. Mintha szégyenkeznünk kéne azért, amik vagyunk! Nekünk szégyenkezni! Bizottságokat állítunk fel, hogy megkíméljük a muglikat a nagy traumától: Hogy varázslat igenis létezik. Azokat, akik régen szemrebbenés nélkül kötözték máglyára az őseinket, azokat akarjuk megvédeni! Normális ez? Hazugság, hogy az elrejtő intézkedések a mi biztonságunk érdekében lennének. Képesek vagyunk szembenézni a muglikkal, mindig is képesek voltunk. De mióta megalakult az első Minisztérium, ahol csak tudnak, korlátoznak minket. Ennek most vége. Elkezdődött. A forradalom elkezdődött.  
- Ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan - néztem rá kétségbeesve.  
- De. És néhány éve még te is így gondoltad. És tudod, fáj, hogy Pitonnak lett végül igaza. Én a végsőkig kitartottam melletted. Nem adtam fel a reményt, hogy visszatérsz közénk. Ugyanúgy bíztam benned, mint te bennem, mikor irtóztam a növényektől, és tényleg hittem, hogy él még az igazi Sirius. Az, aki valaha voltál.  
- Az igazi Sirius itt áll pontosan előtted - tártam szét karjaimat.  
- Igen? És akkor minek neveznéd életed első tizennégy évét? Hazugság? Álca? Tettetés? Ezek szerint hazugság volt az az ember, akire felnéztem? Az az ember, aki azzá tett, aki vagyok? - Hangja remegett a felindultságtól.  
_Mit tettem?_  
- Reg, gondolkozz! Ezek szerint pusztán azért, mert valakinek az évszázadokkal ezelőtt élt ükapja rettegett a mágiától, az ismeretlentől, és mert varázslat nélkül élt, képes lennél tőrt döfni a szívébe? Ráadásul mindezt egy forradalom nevében?  
- Te még mindig nem érted. Nem kiirtani akarjuk a muglikat, csak elfogadtatni velük, hogy létezünk. Ha mi képesek vagyunk együtt élni a beteges találmányaikkal, ők is képesek lesznek elfogadni a mágiát. Hogy a változások harc útján, vagy béke által fognak végbemenni, az csak rajtuk múlik. A döntés az ő kezükben van.  
- Döntés! Mégis milyen döntés? Hogy halálos átok által, vagy fájdalmas kínzások következtében akarnak meghalni? Biztos nehéz lesz választaniuk. Mert nagyon naiv vagy, ha azt hiszed, Voldemort azért csinál forradalmat, hogy egy olyan kormány kerüljön hatalomra, amelynek célja pusztán a varázslat elfogadtatása! Voldemort nem együtt akar élni a muglikkal, hanem le akarja őket igázni! Egyetlen dolog tartja vissza a halálfalóit a nyilvános gyilkosságoktól: a Minisztérium. De ha azt is sikerül megdöntenie, már senki és semmi nem lesz, ami visszatarthatná! És ne hidd, hogy megelégszik majd ennyivel. Nemsokára már a mugli-szimpatizáns varázslók sem lesznek biztonságban, és lehet, hogy végül az aranyvér sem fog védelmet nyújtani. Hiába álltok Voldemort oldalára, ugyanúgy fog veletek bánni, mint az ellenségeivel. Látni, ahogy szolgáljátok őt olyan, mintha azt nézném végig, miként ássátok meg a saját sírotokat! Kihasznál titeket, és elhiteti veletek, hogy ugyanazért harcoltok!  
- A Nagyúr nem hiteget minket semmivel sem. Ugyanazt akarjuk.  
- Halált és pusztulást!  
- A változásnak mindig magas az ára, de végső soron megéri. Hát nem érted? Az új dolgok nem képesek a régi mellett működni. Először le kell rombolni azt, ami már elavult, ami megbukott. Így a múlt romjain egy jobb és erősebb világ épülhet majd. Persze vannak, akik nem ismerik fel, hogy a haladás elkerülhetetlen és félnek változtatni, továbblépni. Továbblépni azon, ami kényelmes és megszokott, de egyben rossz is. Nekik nincs helyük az új világban. Az ő haláluk biztosítja az eljövendő nemzedékek túlélését. Sirius, térj észhez! Ne napokban, hanem években, évtizedekben gondolkodj!  
- Kit érdekel, hogy mi lesz tíz év múlva! Kinek kell egy olyan élet, amit kegyetlen gyilkosságok sorozata szennyez? Nem akarok álmomban halálfélelemben úszó szemeket és remegő ajkakat látni! Te igen? Képes lennél így élni?  
- Nem csak képes vagyok, de fogok is. És ne túlozd el ennyire a dolgokat. Rémálmokról és lelket őrlő bűntudatról beszélsz. Öltünk már, sokat. Mikor a csapdában vergődő állat torkát kellett elmetszened, egy másodpercig sem haboztál. Nyissz. Ennyi volt. Meg sem fordult a fejedben, hogy ez helytelen. Mert nem az. Egy élet véget ért, egy pedig tovább élt általa. Ez a forradalom során sem lesz másképp. A forradalom a mi késünk; minél többen vagyunk, annál élesebb. Vagy ha úgy jobban tetszik, olyan ez a varázslótársadalom, amiben élünk, mint egy penészes kenyér. Biztos léptekkel halad a megsemmisüléshez vezető úton, de még megmenthető. Csak el kell távolítani róla a penészes részeket. Egy kés, egy nyisszantás, és máris megmenekültünk.  
- Állat? Kés? Penész? Miről beszélsz te? Itt emberekről van szó.  
- Emberekről? - kérdezett vissza.  
Akkor megállt bennem az ütő. Reg mindig akkor kérdezett vissza így, amikor valami teljesen értelmetlen és illogikus dolgot mondtam neki. Vége. Most már mondhatok neki akármit. Ez idáig azt hittem, Reg egy összezavarodott és kétségek között vívódó tinédzser, akit elvakít Voldemort propagandája. Talán pár hónapja még tényleg ilyen is volt. De elhanyagoltam, és magára hagytam. Ezért keresett valami, valaki mást, akire felnézhet. Most már erős. Legalábbis azt hiszi, az. Úgy érzi, szilárd alapokon nyugvó eszmék és vele együtt harcoló társak állnak mögötte. És igazából csak az számít, amit hisz. A hitéből meríti az erejét, szenvedélyét, a dühét. Ezért nem tudnám meggyőzni sehogy sem. Nem hallgatna az észérvekre.

Leemeltem az utolsó könyvet a polcról. Ahogy lapozgatni kezdtem, lelkemet átjárta az olvasással töltött éjszakák csendes magánya. Aztán csak jöttek és jöttek az érzelmek, helyszínek, személyek és események megállíthatatlanul. Nagy szükségem volt most a nosztalgiára. A múltam egyike volt azon kevés dolgoknak, amit ismertem. Az emlékeimben nem történhetett semmi váratlan, megdöbbentő, vagy kiszámíthatatlan. Minden pontosan úgy viselkedett, ahogy az a nagykönyvben meg volt írva. Ezért gyakran menekültem az emlékek biztonságot nyújtó világába. Ellenben rettegtem a jövőtől, az ismeretlentől. Nem tudni, hogy hol leszek holnap egyike volt legkétségbeesettebb álmaimnak. S van, hogy az álom valósággá válik.

Egy bagoly ijedt huhogása ráncigált vissza a jelenbe. A falon függő fáklya remegő árnyékot vetett az immár üres polcra. A ládám tőlem nem messze pihent, hátát az ágynak támasztva, tátott szájjal. Előtört belőlem a bizonyítási vágy. Fogtam a könyvet, bemértem a célpontot és elhajítottam. Tompa puffanás jelezte, hogy a könyv a megfelelő helyen landolt. Egy elégedett mosoly kíséretében az ágyamhoz sétáltam, majd bezártam az utazóládámat.

Körbenéztem a szobámban. Fájt ilyen üresnek látni. Furcsa érzés volt bezsúfolni egy ládába szinte az egész életemet. Minden, ami valaha is fontos volt számomra, most ott nyomorogott azon a néhány négyzetcentiméteren, a lábam mellett. Egy senki naplója, egy senki szerelmének fényképe, egy senki rongyosra olvasott könyvei, egy senki álmának őrzője: egy plüss sárkány, és mindez egy senki ládájában.

Szerencsémre pálcám pislákoló fénye nem ébresztette fel a folyosó falán függő festményeket. Óvatosan fordultam be a sarkon, ügyelve arra, nehogy leverjek valamit a magam előtt lebegtetett ládámmal.

Leértem a lépcső aljára. Az ajtó felé indultam, de a bűntudat lelassította lépteimet. Lehet, hogy maradnom kéne. Valahogy vigyázni Regre. De nincs értelme. Csak megromlana a kapcsolatunk. De mi van, ha mégsem? Mindegy, már döntöttem. Hogy jól vagy rosszul, az majd később kiderül. A házban nem maradhatok. A lelkemben várakozó gyász távozásra szólított fel. Átléptem a küszöböt. Könnyebb volt, mint gondoltam. Halk kattanás jelezte, hogy az ajtó mögöttem bezárult. Tücskök vidám ciripelése köszöntötte érkezésemet az éjszakába. Úgy éreztem, muszáj megfordulnom. Meg kellett adnom magamnak az esélyt, hogy visszakozzak. Ahogy visszanéztem, egy koromfekete ajtót láttam magam előtt, reményeim szerint utoljára. Elindultam. Nem tudtam, hová tartok, de éreztem, hogy mennem kell. Csak mikor már ismeretlen környékre értem tudatosult bennem: Megszöktem otthonról.


End file.
